


Led Astray

by lionofwrath



Series: Fall [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Gun Fucking, I don't know why but it's there, M/M, and also, too many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: Chris distracts Wesker with sex and feelings, and prevents Uroboros from being released.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to playing RE and fell face-first into this ship. So of course then I had to have a go at re-writing the end of RE5.

‘I’ll take care of Jill, you handle Wesker.’ Sheva yelled, running off in the opposite direction before Chris could respond. He ran around a corner, taking quick stock of the room, some urns, a tomb, nothing else. Wesker called out mockingly, closer than Chris was expecting but he obviously couldn’t see him or he wouldn’t bother with the taunts.

Chris crouched down beside the door, waiting until Wesker entered then quickly tackling him. Wesker wasn’t caught completely off guard and Chris barely dodged an arm that would have sent him flying. He retaliated with a punch that actually connected, snapping Wesker’s head to the side enough to send his sunglasses flying. They exchanged more blows before Chris finally caught Wesker’s wrist, twisting his arm until he ended up pinned to the flat top of the tomb. Chris leaned on top of him, trying to keep him from getting up, but the way Wesker was squirming under him was provoking another more physical reaction. Wesker obviously felt it too because he snickered and started to move more deliberately, rubbing back against Chris.

‘Stop it.’ Chris hissed, putting more weight on him which was absolutely the wrong move, his cock pressing even more firmly into Wesker’s perfect ass. Which he shouldn’t be thinking about either. Sheva’s words echoed in his head with a rather different connotation now.

Wesker wasn’t resisting him at all, they both knew he was strong enough to stop Chris, but there was a mix between challenge and curiosity in his orange eyes. ‘Fuck me.’ He purred, still smirking.

Chris snarled, the instinctive need to answer that challenge momentarily over-riding his higher thought processes and he was pushing Wesker’s pants down before he even realised he’d undone them. His hand tightened on the man’s wrist where he’d forced it behind his back as his other hand stroked over the bared curve of Wesker’s ass, admiring the pale skin. He really did have a perfect ass, Chris mused, running his thumb between the cheeks to press against his hole.

‘Take me dry and I’ll break your neck.’ Wesker said conversationally, but his eyes were narrowed and glowing in threat now.

‘I wasn’t going to.’ Chris snapped back, annoyed that Wesker would automatically assume the worst of him. He fumbled at his belt for his medkit and the small bottle of medical lubricant, not the best thing to use but Wesker was the one who would have to deal with the mess. Squeezing some out one-handed wasn’t easy but Chris managed, finding Wesker’s irritated hiss as the cold lube dripped onto his bare skin rather satisfying. Chris ran two of his fingers through the lube, rubbing teasingly along Wesker’s ass before shoving them in hard without any warning. Wesker whined loudly, his body clenching at the intrusion. For a moment Chris regretted his roughness, not moving in order to give him time to adjust, watching as Wesker panted, his pale cheeks flushing slightly.

The regret vanished as soon as Wesker opened his mouth again, laughing breathlessly. ‘I thought you were going to fuck me, not-’

Chris twisted his fingers viciously, cutting Wesker’s words off in a low moan. ‘Better?’ He asked almost nastily, his searching fingers finally finding what he wanted. Wesker moaned again, rutting back on Chris’ fingers without shame. Chris was already achingly hard, Wesker’s moans and tight ass the only enticement he needed. It was intoxicating to have Wesker voluntarily submit to him, to be allowed to break his arrogant, aloof exterior and Chris wanted to savour the experience. He pulled out, reaching for the lube again, glancing at his other hand as he considered releasing Wesker’s arm. His eyes drifted to Wesker’s shoulder holster and he suddenly had a much better idea. Chris snatched the Samurai Edge, unloading it one-handed while Wesker sighed impatiently at the delay.

‘I’m not going to shoot you.’

Chris grinned at Wesker’s misunderstanding. ‘Oh, I know.’

‘Then why-’ His words cut off in an undignified squeak as Chris pressed the length of the gun along his ass. It was more arousing than amusing watching Wesker’s eyes widen, his tongue running over his lips as he realised what Chris was planning. He didn’t protest though, seeming more excited than concerned about the unexpected turn of events.

‘I thought-’ Chris started calmly, pushing the barrel against Wesker’s hole. ‘You wanted-’ The end slid in smoothly, Wesker’s trembling fingers shattering part of the stone tomb as he gripped it. ‘Me to fuck you.’ Chris shoved the gun in fully and Wesker choked off a scream, shaking as Chris leaned across him, fucking him slowly. On impulse he ran his free hand through Wesker’s hair, messing it up in petty spite and then stroking more gently as he realised just how overwhelmed Wesker really was. His eyes were open, dazed with pleasure, whimpering each time Chris shifted the gun inside him, and on another wild impulse Chris kissed his flushed cheek.

‘Chris.’ His name sounded more like a pleading moan than a demand and if he hadn’t already been hard that would have done it. He wanted more though, and he tugged on Wesker’s hair, pulling his head up enough to claim his mouth in an aggressive kiss. Wesker kissed him back hungrily, staring at him with eyes that held emotions other than hate and despite the unnatural colour Chris could see his captain in them again. Disturbed at the implications Chris shook his head to banish the image, refocussing on the much easier to handle physical pleasure. He twisted the gun a few more times just to draw it out while he freed his cock.

‘Chris.’ It was as close to begging as Wesker was ever going to get and Chris didn’t have the patience or will to wait anymore, taking him in one hard, fast thrust. And then there were just sensations, the body clenching around his cock, Wesker’s whimpers, the sweat running down his back. He slid one of his hands off Wesker’s hip to find his cock, barely touching him before Wesker let out a broken sob and the tight heat around his own cock became almost unbearable.

‘Fuck.’ Chris groaned, coming hard as Wesker shuddered under him, caught in his own pleasure. He collapsed across Wesker’s back, still inside him, and simply lay there for a moment, listening to Wesker trying to steady his breathing while doing the same.

‘Get off me.’ The words lacked their usual force but Chris levered himself off Wesker. He found a mostly clean piece of cloth in one of his pockets which he used to wipe himself with before fastening his pants. Wesker staggered upright too, fixing his clothing with some difficulty and a complete disregard for the mess.

It was so unlike him that Chris frowned. ‘Are you alright?’ He winced as soon as the words slipped out, the concern in them meant for a man who no longer existed. The expected derision didn’t come though, instead Wesker shot him a furtive glance, then tried unsuccessfully to smooth his disheveled hair back. His hands were shaking. ‘Did I hurt you?’ Chris asked, dread forming a cold pit in his stomach.

‘No, you didn’t hurt me.’ Wesker’s voice was low and rough.

He didn’t know how to respond, Wesker was acting as oddly as Chris felt, as if the ground had fallen out from under him, as if reality had shifted. What had started as a fight had turned into something very different and things had undeniably changed between them, neither of them seeming to know how to adjust to it. They simply stared at each other, the confusion Chris felt mirrored in Wesker’s eyes.

Machine gun fire broke the silence and Chris abruptly returned to the horrors of the present. Jill was out there, under Wesker’s control, fighting with Sheva. His partners needed him. He should be helping free Jill, not fucking his worst enemy, no matter how incredibly good it had felt. Wesker glanced in the direction of the gunfire as if realising the same thing, but his eyes met Chris’ again and still the only emotion Chris could make out was confusion. A second later he was gone, dashing away at his full and considerable speed.

‘Shit.’ Chris ran after him far too slowly, the door closing long before he arrived and he turned at Sheva’s frantic call for help, determined to make up for his lack of judgement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris swore as Excella ran off, slamming the door behind her.

‘I’ll get her.’ Sheva threw him a quick glance. ‘You go find Wesker.’

Part of Chris was relieved as he watched her chase after Excella, leaving him to hunt Wesker alone. He didn’t know how to tell her or Jill about what had happened in the ruins, especially when he could barely understand it himself. The past couple hours had been a mad rush to follow and stop Wesker, and Chris hadn’t had any time to think while he was busy fighting. Maybe that was a good thing. He crept along a corridor, spotting a camera that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up as he felt Wesker watching him. Unnerved, he shot it down. Once he found the ship’s bridge it was easy enough to see what Wesker’s plan was and Chris contacted his partner. ‘Sheva, I know where Wesker is.’

‘You have to stop him, Chris.’ Sheva said urgently. ‘Go.’ The connection cut off abruptly. He hoped she was okay, feeling guilty for leaving her alone even though he knew she was right.

Chris pulled a keycard off the Majini he’d just killed, slipping quickly and quietly through the door into the hangar to conceal himself behind a crate. Wesker was facing away from him, studying the open cargo hold of the plane, more crates stacked nearby in preparation for loading. He seemed to be unaware of Chris sneaking up behind him, but Chris knew how quickly that could change, and how much danger he’d be in. Despite that he ended up standing right behind Wesker, pressing the barrel of his gun into the back of the man’s neck. ‘Don’t move.’ Chris honestly wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to shoot, now that he had Wesker in front of him again it was too easy to remember the ruins, the noises Wesker had made under him, the heat of his body.

‘I can kill you faster than you can shoot.’ Wesker mocked him, but there was something in his voice under the words, a tremor of excitement that Chris responded to.

‘You can but you won’t.’ He was sure of it, even surer as he dragged the gun down Wesker’s spine, hard enough that he knew the man could feel it through the leather coat.

‘And you won’t shoot.’ Wesker glanced over his shoulder to give Chris a confident smirk.

Chris knew he was playing with fire, but the adrenaline from fighting his way down here made him reckless and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to fight Wesker too or fuck him again. ‘Turn around.’

Wesker obeyed, the smirk falling off his face as he met Chris’ eyes and even through the sunglasses Chris could tell he was just as confused about their current situation. ‘What are you going to do, Chris?’ The question was quiet, intimate almost, and now that they were face to face again, Chris wanted him as badly as he always had.

He glanced down at his gun, then holstered it, a foolish move considering who Wesker was but he wasn’t about to have sex with someone he was holding a gun on. ‘I won’t force you.’

‘You’re not forcing me.’ Wesker tilted his head consideringly, as if waiting for Chris to make the first move.

Like last time, he was voluntarily giving Chris the power here and it was still arousing even without Wesker grinding against him in encouragement. Which made him wonder about how good the rest of the man would look when he was naked. ‘Strip. Those first.’ Chris pointed at the sunglasses. Wesker smirked at him again, proceeding to take them and his coat off, putting them both carefully on a nearby crate. His shoulder holster was next and they both stared at the gun for a moment before Chris held out his hand. ‘Give it to me.’ He didn’t want a gun in Wesker’s reach but the way the man flushed lightly when he passed it over made Chris grin as he remembered what he had done with the weapon last time. ‘Keep going.’ Wesker tossed his gloves aside quickly, but slowed as he pulled the zipper on his shirt down. Chris’ breathing hitched and Wesker gave him a sly glance as if he had heard. There was nothing teasing or provocative about the way Wesker undressed, the thrill was solely because he was doing it at all. Black leather slid smoothly off pale skin and lean muscle and Chris couldn’t have looked away if his life depended on it. Wesker was watching him just as intently, finally standing confidently naked in front of Chris. ‘God, you’re-’ He bit his tongue to cut the words off, because Wesker really was beautiful and he suddenly hated him even more for being a monster that defied that perfection.

‘Your turn.’

Chris shook his head in defiance. ‘No.’ He was angry now, and he gave in to the self-destructive part of him that wanted to see just how far he could push Wesker. Chris threw him a bottle of lube, watching a perfect blond eyebrow raise in question as he caught it. ‘Finger yourself.’

Wesker hesitated for a second, a hint of unease flickering across his face so fast that Chris wasn't sure if it had actually been there. Then he sighed in boredom and lay gracefully on one of the crates, hissing a little in what Chris hoped was discomfort as his back hit the metal. Chris expected a sarcastic comment but Wesker didn't say anything at all as he braced one foot on the end of the crate, pulling his other knee against his chest. Like the way he had undressed he didn't make a show of what he was doing, simply slicking his fingers and shoving them inside himself roughly. His legs were spread open towards Chris and that was fine with him, easier to pretend the man was just a gorgeous body that way and not his worst enemy. Chris watched in interest for a while, mesmerised by the slow motion of fingers working in and out, the glimmer of blond hair between pale thighs, the soft panting breaths. As erotic as the display was it wasn’t enough to satisfy the dark anger inside him. Wesker was enjoying this and Chris wanted that perfect monster to hurt, to pay for everything he’d inflicted on the people Chris cared about.

He moved forwards, fists clenching, not even sure what he was going to do beyond the need to cause Wesker pain but when he saw the man’s face he stopped. The unnatural eyes were closed, his expression twisted more in concentration than in pleasure, his lower lip caught between his teeth. He looked so human, almost vulnerable, and all the ugly emotions Chris had been feeling drained away at the sight.

Chris crouched next to him, reaching out to run gentle fingers through pale blond hair, and Wesker flinched, a hand grabbing Chris’ wrist violently enough that he felt bone grate. Glowing red eyes snapped open to glare at him, the grip on his wrist loosening as the rage faded from Wesker’s expression. Wesker didn’t give him any time to dwell on the extreme reaction, hooking his fingers into Chris’ belt and hauling him up one-handed to lie on top of him. Momentarily shocked at his strength, Chris didn’t resist when Wesker dragged his head down to kiss him aggressively. He tangled his hand further into Wesker’s hair, pressing his weight into the warmth of the body underneath him and oddly he felt the man relax at the pressure. Wet fingers slipped something into his other hand and he held onto both as he sucked on Wesker’s tongue, coaxing a moan from him, the first real noise he had made.

Chris finally freed himself from Wesker’s mouth long enough to glance down and confirm the mystery object was the bottle of lube. He straddled Wesker to unzip his pants, trying to lube himself up both quickly and efficiently, overly aware of being watched. Wesker shifted under him as he moved, an ankle landing on Chris’ shoulder. His mouth went dry as he realised just how flexible Wesker was, glancing down at the man to see the familiar arrogant smirk had returned.

Their eyes met as Chris took him, that intimacy more intense than the physical joining and Wesker shuddered and looked away first. Chris planted an arm on the crate by his head, leaning over to fuck him as Wesker's other leg draped across his back. Wesker clawed at his shoulder with one hand, tearing the edge of his shirt and Chris swore as sharp teeth bit into his exposed skin. He knew he wasn’t bleeding but he was going to have a hell of a bruise and he fucked into Wesker harder in retaliation, forcing him to let go of Chris as he threw his head back and whimpered in pleasure.

‘Chris.’ Wesker murmured and almost unwillingly they made eye contact again. It was still too much for both of them and Chris kissed him instead, knowing the tenderness with which he claimed Wesker’s mouth was just as damning.

They came together, Wesker clinging to him almost desperately as Chris whispered. ‘Albert.’ He stayed where he was after, panting into a pale shoulder as he tried to get his breath back, wondering why the hell he had said Wesker’s first name with such affection. This wasn’t supposed to be the man he had fallen in love with all those years ago in STARS, but beneath the monster there was still a human, and now that Chris knew he was never going to be able to kill him, not when there was the slightest chance of seeing that Wesker again.

He untangled himself from Wesker to stand up, flustered as he tucked himself back in his pants, needing some distance from the man. ‘What have you done to me?’ Anger tainted his words though he wasn’t sure which of them he was truly angry at.

‘You fucked me.’ Wesker muttered, wincing as he sat up and avoided glancing at him. Like last time he seemed too distracted to notice the mess and reached for his clothing.

Chris felt guilt on top of the anger, disgusted that he had once again abandoned his responsibilities for selfish reasons and his hand fell to his gun. ‘I shouldn’t have. I’m arresting you, Wesker.’

He seemed utterly unconcerned at the threat, continuing to dress calmly and shrugging as he put his coat on and picked up his sunglasses. Their eyes met briefly as he turned around, something in the orange depths that Chris couldn’t identify before Wesker replaced his sunglasses. When he spoke his voice was full of bitter anger. ‘Do you really think I’ll let you arrest me? You should be grateful that I’m allowing you to have your victory.’ He spat the last word as he gestured at the crates surrounding them. And then he was simply gone, leaving Chris to swear as he tried to track him.

A door closed off to one side and he stared at it unseeing as he finally recognised the all too human emotion he had seen in Wesker’s inhuman eyes. Hurt. Chris almost wished he was wrong but after what had happened between them he knew he wasn’t, it had been too much, too intense, and Wesker had felt the connection between them just as deeply as Chris had. He looked down at his drawn gun, holstering it as he realised his mistake too late to fix it. Chris had hurt Wesker. They had shared something meaningful and then Chris had immediately rejected him. One more thing to feel guilty about, on top of the entire incident happening in the first place.

The fallout would have to wait though, despite Wesker leaving, Uroboros was still a danger and he needed to make sure it was secured. Chris glanced around at the crates surrounding him and sighed, at least this part of his mission had been a success and he radioed Sheva to tell her where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, not that I re-wrote it to have a happy ending exactly... oops.


End file.
